Concert Confessions!
by MaiShibuya
Summary: Naru is packing to leave for England but no one is at the office, not even Lin. 2 days before Mai had confessed to him & he shot her down by saying she wasn't in love with him but with Gene. Now will a concert for Naru clear up everything? T for no reason


**HEY THERE! It's me again! I had just finished watching Tangled so i went and started searching Flynn and Repunzle videos on youtube and i found some with these songs. Like the true mind of a fanfiction author i started thinking about how this fit with my favorite anime couple: MAIxNARU. So this is my first song fic. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**The songs used are: Everywere by Michelle Branch and Animal by Neon Trees**

**A little update for those reading T.A.S.T.: The latest chapter 8 will be up is tomorrow morning so THX FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME!**

**Gene: MS does not own the songs and/or Ghost Hunt  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Song Fiction<strong>

Naru was in his office and he was packing… PACKING? Yes Naru was packing his office up in order to leave for England but in the midst of his scurrying a thought popped into his head, a thought that tended to squirm it's way into his brain when he least expected it and it had been doing so more often as of just lately. He was thinking about a certain short, brunette assistant that went by the name of Mai.

Naru sighed 'How is it that this girl gets so much of my attention when she is not around.' Naru thought.

Yes Mai had not come to work today, she hadn't been coming for days but he honestly didn't blame her it had only been 2 days ago that she confessed her feelings for him and he totally shot her down.

-Start Flashback-

"Uhhhhh…" Mai said wringing her absurdly short skirt. Naru sighed at the newly created sexual tension "What is it Mai." He grumbled while rubbing the bridge of his nose 'If she is still waiting for that 'thank you', she should know by now that it's not coming.' Naru thought grumpily.

"Well,…Oliver…" Mai said awkwardly "Naru is fine." Naru said confidently "Well Naru, your going to England… and… I… have something to tell you, something really important." "Yes Mai, now spit it out." Naru said, about to loose his patience "Well, I…I LOVE YOU NARU!" Mai blurted.

Naru just sat their shocked for… a millisecond (come on its Naru) and he was soon with his emotionless mask but inside he was freaking out (if you can imagine that), then he realized something, she couldn't be in love with him. No, she fell in love with the smile, the laugh, the total social butterfly that is Gene, there is no way she could be in love with him. So, in the true Naru way, he spoke his thoughts "No Mai, you aren't in love with me, you're in love with Gene." He said calmly, but inside he was in searing pain from the force that clutched his heart caused by his own words.

Why couldn't just say those two simple words: me too. 'Because you don't want her to suddenly find out you're not the one she loves and end up breaking both your hearts' a little voice in his mind said.

He looked up to see Mai, still standing in front of his desk, her head down and her bangs covering her eyes. A soft smile made its way across her face there was something sad about it but Naru just didn't want to pay attention because he knew she would get over him soon, or at leats he hoped.

"Oh…" was all she said "Well,… I… have to go now." She spun on her heels and made her way out of his office a tad faster then normal.

Naru stared at the door and sighed "What have I done?" 'You helped her realized something that could have hurt her and you.' He reassured himself and sighed again pushing his tea away from him. For once he wasn't in the mood.

-End Flashback-

He sighed at the memory, yes he understood her not being their but what really baffled him was that Lin wasn't there either.

As he pondered this, a knock came at the door, and seeing as his two assistants weren't there to do their jobs he went and opened the door. "I'm sorry but we are closed." Naru said flatly as he opened the door.

"I know that, we came to get you!" Yasu said happily "Seriously Noll, you need to see who you're talking to before you open the door." Madoka scolded.

Naru sighed "What do you want." He grumbled "No time to explain." Madoka said grabbing one of his arms and Yasu took the other "We have a surprise for you!" Yasu mused in a sing song voice as they made their way to Madoka's car "Wait, let me go." Naru struggled but it was to late he was already thrown into the back seat and soon Madoka sat herself in the driver's seat and Yasu sat in the passenger.

Madoka revved the engine and shot out of her parking spot in front of the office and to the road. The whole time Naru was sulking but he soon realized that they had stopped and ended up at a park "We're here!" Madoka said expectantly "Kukuku, this is gonna be good." Yasu chuckled. They got out and as they entered the park, they saw posters for a concert everywhere 'Oh hell no.' Naru thought grumpily.

They made their way to an opening in the park and in the center there was a huge stage, complete with lights, curtains and a huge flat screen at the very center at the top of everything. Naru was impressed, it was very well made.

As Naru stood in very well hidden, silent awe Madoka and Yasu dragged him to a chair of to a far corner of the rest. "Wait here." Madoka said with a hand gesture that made him feel like he was a model for a portrait.

Soon the guitar started to play and he looked up to see Monk playing the acoustic guitar and out of the right stage wing came Mai in a very short cocktail dress that looked metallic blue and black stockings along with 3 inch black leather ankle boots.

She got in front of the mike and Naru stared at the girl in not so hidden awe. Then, to Naru's surprise, she started to sing

(A/N: **like this**: Lyrics, _like this_: Mai's thoughts, like this: Naru's thoughts, like this: what is happening )

**Turn it inside out so I can see  
>The part of you that's drifting over me<br>And when I wake you're never there  
>But when I sleep you're everywhere<br>You're everywhere ****(**Monk switches to an electric guitar**)**

Great, now she is telling me 'thank you for making me realize my mistake' Naru rolled his eyes and crossed his legs in his seat. A crowd starts forming around the stage.

_Oh no, Naru is pissed, gotta keep singing, Lin hurry up with those effects!_**  
><strong>**  
>Just tell me how I got this far<br>Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
>'Cause every time I look<br>you're never there  
>And every time I sleep<br>you're always there  
><strong>

I've already told you, I'm Oliver Davis and I'm only here for my brother… but… I think you changed that a long time ago. Naru's glare softened at the thought

**'Cause you're everywhere to me****(**Rockets shoot from opposite sides of the stage**)****  
><strong>**And when I close my eyes it's you I see **

_Naru, you are the one I see, yes maybe Gene is my spirit guide, but when I just dream, I see you and only you. _

**You're everything I know  
>that makes me believe<br>I'm not alone  
>I'm not alone<strong>

Mai, stop, pleas. I can see you're in love with Gene, now stop torturing me. Naru slumped in his chair a bit

I recognize the way you make me feel  
>it's hard to think that<br>you might not be real

_I'm not such an idiot that I would confess to you and not know that it is you I love! _

Yes, he might not be real, but you still love him.

**I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
>I try to wash the pain away from me<br>Away from me**

**'Cause you're everywhere to me**  
><strong>And when I close my eyes it's you I see<strong>  
><strong>You're everything I know<strong>  
><strong>that makes me believe<strong>  
><strong>I'm not alone<strong>  
><strong>I'm not alone<strong>

**I am not alone  
>Whoa, oh, oooh, <strong>

Mai turns around and walks toward the back of the stage looking at the screen, causing Naru to look at it too.

(**And when I touch your hand**  
><strong>It's then I understand<strong>  
><strong>The beauty that's within<strong>  
><strong>It's now that we begin<strong>  
><strong>You always light my way<strong>  
><strong>I hope there never comes a day<strong>  
><strong>No matter where I go<strong>  
><strong>I always feel you so (<strong>Mai looks down**)  
><strong>

The screen lights up and these words come on: 'Oi, idiot scientist, I don't love Gene.' Naru smiles

Idiot

Hearts pop up all over the screen and a huge heart is in the center with Naru written in big letters in the middle.

_Maybe this'll get the message across. _

So that's were Lin has been.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
>And when I close my eyes it's you I see<br>You're everything I know  
>that makes me believe<br>I'm not alone **

**(**By this time the crowd has grown and they are jumping along with the song**)  
>'Cause you're everywhere to me<br>and when I catch my breath  
>it's you I breathe(<strong>Mai points to Naru with one of her signature smiles on her face**)  
>you're everything I know<br>that makes me believe  
>I'm not alone<strong>

**(**Monk switches back to acoustic guitar**)**

**You're in everyone I see  
>So tell me<br>Do you see me?**

_Naru, now that you know how I really feel, I need an answer._

(A/N: back to normal writing.)

Naru was presented with two big posters by John and Ayako, one saying 'Yes' the other 'No'.Naru smiled at the idiot on the stage with a genuine smile and held up his answer.

Mai squealed and ran of the stage and darted threw the crowd over to Naru and jumping into his arms. In no time flat Naru dropped the poster and held Mai as tight as he could without breaking her. The poster just happened to land facing up with a big, all capital 'YES' on it.

"Sorry for the delay, and now for the true concert to begin!" Monk screamed into the microphone as his band started to play. " One, two, three, fore!"

(A/N: same as before…**like this**: Lyrics, _like this_: Mai's thoughts, like this: Naru's thoughts, like this: what is happening )

**Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid you're never satisfied.<br>**

Everyone in the crowd started to dance

**Here we go again  
>We're sick like animals<br>We play pretend  
>You're just a cannibal<strong>

**And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
>No I won't sleep tonight<br>**

Naru smirks and pulls Mai closer to him

**CHORUS:  
>Oh, oh<br>I want some more**

Naru grabs Mai and spins her so that he is hugging her from behind and his arms are wrapped over her waist with her's laying on top

**Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight**

Naru and Mai lean in to kiss (in a very awkward position

**Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<br>**

Naru and Mai are about to kiss when Masako pushes Mai out of the way and starts to dance with Naru (to both of their dismay) but Mai starts to dance with Yasu

**Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's gettin' heavier  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I wanna run and hide  
><strong>

Naru gets Mai from Yasu and they continue to dance

**I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<br>And I won't be denied by you  
>The animal inside of you<strong>

**CHORUS:**  
><strong>Oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>I want some more<strong>

They find themselves in the same position they were in when Masako interrupted them

**Oh, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

Naru kisses Mai 

FINALLY!

_FINALLY! _

Mai feels Masako Glaring and turns to face Naru while still kissing him and depends the kiss by entering her tongue..

**Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<strong>

Mai and Naru separate and stair at each other. They place their foreheads together and close their eyes.

**Hush, hush  
>The world is quiet<br>Hush, hush  
>We both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight**

They kiss again.

**I won't sleep tonight**

They separate again and Mai laughs, causing Naru to chuckle and they continue to dance**  
><strong>

**Here we go again  
>Here we go again<br>Here we go again**

**CHORUS**  
><strong>Oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>I want some more<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>What are you waitin' for?<strong>  
><strong>Take a bite of my heart tonight.<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>I want some more<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>What are you waitin' for?<strong>  
><strong>What are you waitin' for?<strong>

**What are you waitin'~**

Naru picks Mai up and starts to spin her around

**Here we go again  
>Oh, oh<br>Here we go again**

**** Oh, oh** **

**Here we go again**

**Oh, oh**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

Naru brings her lower and she hugs him tightly. Naru puts her down and they start to sway, with Mai facing the opposite way from Naru and Naru holding her from behind

**Oh, oh  
>I want some more<br>O****h, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?**

**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

A/N: Back to normal

The song ended and Mai started to clap, so did Naru. "Now, another song!" the lead singer said into the mike. Naru leaned down and whispered into Mai's ear "Can we go somewhere a little more private." And Mai giggled a yes.

They walked away from the park concert and over to a deserted bench as far away from the noise as possible. "Mai, did you mean what you said." Naru asked, gripping her hand for reassurance, Mai squeezed back and looked up with a smile "Of course, honestly Naru, you underestimate me to much, you actually thought I was dumb enough to not know witch twin I was I love with." Mai pouted.

"I know, it's just, Gene has always been the more likeable one." Naru said. Mai giggled "That may be true, and you had me pretty convinced that it was true for a couple of hours…" Naru winced "… but when I thought about it I realized, sure Gene's smile helped, but I fell in love with the emotionless mask, the person who brought us all together and most of all, I fell in love with our little spats."

Mai looked up at Naru with a warm smile and he looked Down at her with surprise 'She actually came to that conclusion' he thought then laughed "Are you a masochist?" he chuckled.

She laughed "I just might be if I'm in love with you." She giggled. "Naru, will you still be going to England?" Mai looked at him with pleading eyes and he held her gaze for what felt like an eternity "Yes, I still have to put Gene to rest." He said sorrowfully "Oh…" was Mai's answer "But because of what you just told me, I don't think I'll be closing SPR."

Mai looked up with a whip of her head "What?" she asked.

"Will you take care of SPR until I come back. I'll be damned if I leave a girl like you behind." Naru cupped Mai's cheek and tears started to well up in her eyes "You sure will." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

Naru chuckled "I won't though, because I just love you to much." Naru said, a smirk playing on his lips as he leaned in and gave Mai another kiss with a love song playing in the background coming from the concert. 'God I love this girl.' Naru thought to himself 'I love you so much!' Mai thought as she wrapped her arms loosely around Naru's neck and Naru sat her on his lap.

When they separated they placed there foreheads together "Best concert ever." Was all Naru said and Mai giggled "Couldn't agree more." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOO~ There you go! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! . PLEASE R&amp;R!^-^<strong>


End file.
